Commit
by 400 The Royal Battlemage
Summary: She was the daughter of a rich business man and a model. She was a celebrity since birth. She was secrelty a misfit. She was Darling Charming. But she's ready to leave all that behind. If only she didn't still have feelings for her ex. Darling x Rosabella. First Fic. Winging it.
1. I

**I'm inconsistent. This story is probably going to be unfinished. But you can stay for the journey. I'm a romanticist fuck, you'll get used to it. I doubt my writing style will stay the same. The characters are older than they are in canon. Anyways I hope you're in for some Darling x Rosabella. Remember what you read is a story. Not real.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own EAH. and so on.**

* * *

He's not really doing anything which is somewhat unnerving. He's only staring at me, frowning. He looks like he wants to say something. I don't know why he doesn't. It's just the two of us, in silent, drying glasses. Then he exhales, loudly. "I know you were with her, that night."

"Hm?" I don't know why I said that. I heard what he said clearly. I know exactly what he means. I just don't want to admit it.

"You were with her, last Thursday." His voice is lower, and he's speaking more slowly now.

"Yeah I was. What about it?"

"What about it?" He's annoyed now. It's justifiable. I would be furious right now if I was in his position; it's amazing he's not screaming right now. "What about it? She's your EX!" He's hissing now. The glass that was in his hand was placed on the table hard. Not enough to crack it, but enough to scare the shop owner upstairs. "You promised me, you promised yourself you wouldn't get back with her again." I know I did. "You told me if you saw her you would walk right in the opposite direction!"

"Alright children! Time to re-open the shop!" Fortunately, Mr. Hatter the shop owner came bursting in. All that tension dissipated, and Chase and I returned to our posts, without even looking near each other.

"Darling!" Madeline Hatter came bursting in.

"Maddie! Hey! You almost surprised me." I didn't hear her arrive. When did she arrive? Did she hear all that? I might've been staring for a while, because she throws me a smile. I'm glad Maddie's working on the till with me. I doubt I would've been able to handle it on my own. Not after what Chase said. Now when I'm feeling like this.

 _It was late to begin with. That might've been where I went wrong. Going to the local store at around 11 wasn't my wisest move, but I was thirsty, and desperate for a hot chocolate. So desperately, I left in my pyjamas, but in fairness I did put on a dark hat, and a large black coat. Either ways I wasn't expecting to see anyone, nor did I expect anyone to see me. If my Dad saw me now, he'd frown in disapproval. I chuckled to myself at the thought. I was at the store. It was usually open up until about 1 in the morning. But not today. I groaned. "Out of all the days, it had to be today they closed for cleaning." I slumped against the door of the shop. "For god sake Costa is closed!" I think at this moment, everything I had been bottling in just came out in the form of a waterfall. I must've looked so stupid sniffling against the door of a corner store, with puffy red eyes, mumbling to myself._

 _"Darling?" I froze. It was her voice. Was this real? Or was this just me hearing her voice in the wind again. I looked up, and suddenly I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. It was her._

 _"Rosabella?"_

 _"What're you doing here?" She was wearing her favourite dark yellow overcoat, and those dirty white Adidas shoes. God she looks the same as she did two years ago. All those feelings I had for her that I thought I got rid of came flooding back._

 _"I just wanted to buy some hot chocolate. But the store's closed." She looks like she's thinking for a moment. But I can't really tell. It's dark. And I'm tired. And I just want some hot chocolate._

 _"Would you like me to make you some?" I could never say no to Rosabella's hot chocolate. Before I knew it I was in Rosabella's old apartment sipping hot chocolate with her across the table, in complete silence. I'm pretty sure the car journey back was silent as well. Truth be told it was awkward. The person that had left me in the most fucked up state for over a year came back and offered me hot chocolate and I accept? How did I expect it to go? What are we meant to stay?_

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm just tired, I have this presentation due in tomorrow, and I haven't finished it yet."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"What about you? How's that debut album coming along?"_

 _"It's finished. We're releasing it next month."_

 _"You can take a nap here if you want - if it helps." It was just a platonic request. I can say yes. Chase won't get mad._

 _"Thanks, it helps." Initially I was lying on her couch, covered in an old blanket that I didn't mind having. But I don't know why I couldn't fall asleep. My eyes were crying with fatigue, but my mind was wide awake. I was stuck staring at her blank ceiling. Thinking about all the memories we shared in this apartment, like that time I wanted to try changing the lightbulb, but I couldn't reach. So she put me on her shoulders, and I ended up kissing the floor._

 _"Hey, hey why are you crying?" I don't even remember how I got to her room. I need to stop doing that._

 _"I'm just tired." I won't tell her my true feelings. Not anymore._

 _"Here come in." She's holding the duvet, inviting me in. The bed's as soft as it used to be. I'm grateful for that._

 _"I think I'll have a nap for half an hour or so before I go."_

 _"Okay." She says it softly. "You can leave whenever you want."_

 _"Okay." It's weird because now we're both phasing in and out of sleep. Sometimes her fingers trace over my thigh in a circular movement. I might've said something if it wasn't so soothing. We're both too tired to care anyways. Her fingers are as gentle as I remember. Now her eyes flutter open. Her eyes are gorgeous. It took me a while to process the feeling of her lips on my forehead._

 _"It's okay. You can stop crying. I'm with you." I hadn't even realised how much I missed her until this moment. She's embracing me hands are stroking me, trying to calm me down, and it's working._

 _By the time we actually fell asleep it was nearly the morning. We woke up in the afternoon._

"Darling? Are you okay? You've been stuck on that order for ten minutes now."

"Yeah, sorry. I think I need some air." She gave me the thumbs up, and I went out into the back. The air was cool, it was a nice feeling. Surprisingly Chase was there, leaning against the short fence, staring upwards into the sky.

"What're you doing out here?" He asks.

"I just feel overwhelmed right now."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'd do the same thing if I were you." He looks confused, as if he wasn't expecting that answer. Or maybe he just can't hear what I'm saying.

"You deserve to know the truth. When I was with her that night, we slept together." He runs his hand through his hair, and aggressively inhales. "But we didn't have sex." He's silent possibly because he thinks there's more or he's still trying to process what I said. "We had sex that afternoon."

"God Darling, why? You told me you were over her. You told me you wouldn't go down that path? Why are you? "His voice is strained.

I knew I was making a bad decision when I let her make me hot chocolate. I know the next morning when I wake up the feeling of being separated from her will crush me. So why did I accept?

It's stupid really; I still love her.

"I love her."

"You love her? She sure as hell doesn't love you."

"Don't say that."

"If she loved you Darling, she wouldn't have left you."

"I know."

"I think she's just using you."

"Well she wouldn't be the first." We both laugh at that. "I know many people who'd want Darling Charming the daughter of rich business man Mr. Charming and sexy model Mrs. Charming. I'm one of the Charming triplets."

"That's pretty weird calling your Mum sexy. I doubt your worth has gone up now you're an ASBO."

"Stop being so serious." I give him a fake punch.

"I'm only messing with you." He's laughing at me now. "But seriously though, how is it you getting an ASBO was kept a secret. Everything with you blows up, but now people don't even know your Instagram name."

"My Dad was worried this might ruin his reputation, so he paid a bit of money here and there."

"What?"

"Legally, I mean. Everything was legal."

"You're not being paid to say that right?"

"Ha. So hilarious."

"Come on, I tried."

"Darling, are you done with your breather, I kind of need your help. The shop's getting a bit hectic." It's Maddie.

"I'm on my way."

"Wait Darling." Chase calls for me and I pause. "I'll get some Five Guys later yeah?"

"Yeah." Honestly speaking, even now that my ex is back in town. I think I'll be okay.

"Darling? Is that you?" Oh shit. Not her.

* * *

 **Make sure you comment, it's good at motivating unmotivated writers, and helping them improve. Also if you spot spelling mistakes, grammar and all that, let me know. Thanks. 400.**


	2. II

"Oh my days, Darling it is you!" How did she find me? One of the last people I had ever wanted to see, just walked into the tea shop. She was dressed in her torn faded red hooded. Honetly speaking she has looked better.

"C-Cerise?" She pulled her hood down and leaned in closer. There was that familiar dog scent on her.

"Can I have some plain milk tea please?"

"Y-yeah sure. What size?" She almost caught me off guard. After paying, she sat down at a single table, fiddling with the menu. It's obvious she's not really here for tea. Yet still she ordered it.

"Darling we need to talk." She dropped the menu on the table.

"Not right now I'm working." I'm doing my best to drop hints. I don't want to talk. I'm not interested. But I have to be polite.

"How about afterwards? I'll wait." She's desperate.

"No, I work late on Saturday's you'll be waiting the whole day, and -"

"Darling, please. We need your help. Please, I need -"

"No! I'm not going back! I can't! If you just came to talk to me about that then leave!" She's shocked. I'm shocked. I didn't think I would raise my voice like that. Neither did the few customers waiting for their order. Neither did Chase who just came running in.

"What's going on?" He's asking Maddie, and she just points to Cerise and I. Instantly, his face drops. He's jumping over the counter, and escorting Cerise out. Maddie hands her her tea in a takeaway cup, and that's the last I see of her.

"Are you okay? " I nod my head. His arms are arround me in reassurance. It's sweet.

"Let's get back to the shop then."

The rest of the day was spent peacefully. Only a few customers came in and out of the shop. Honestly speaking, that was just what I needed. I didn't even realise I spent the day frowning until I looked in the reflection of my phone after work.

"Do you want to come with me to the centre?" Chase offers.

"You know I can't, I have this behavioural therapy group I need to go to."

"Doesn't hurt to try." He shrugged his shoulders, then dropped his apron in the cupboard.

"At least let me see you off."

"Sure." Chase walked with me to the bus station. Neither of us mentioning the previous event that occurred. It was fine like that. It wasn't a life I wanted to go back to, or even acknowledge. And it was nice out. We spent most of our walk just enjoying the breeze. Peacefully.

"I'll come to yours at 10."

"Yeah, see you then. I best get to five guys before they close."

The bus pulled up incredibly slowly to the bus stop. Before the doors opened I lower my cap. It might've been suspicious if the cap wasn't bright mint green and purple, and labelled in white writing 'It's Tearrific!'

It's weird. Everyday I catch the bus, and no one seems to notice I'm a famous celebrity. Maybe it's because, on the bus it's too awkward to look at someone, in case you get caught staring. Or maybe they really just don't care they're riding the same bus as Darling Charming. Either ways it's pleasant. It's comforting. Even if it only lasts 24 minutes.

The building I walk to is relatively modern and large. When it's not being used as a how-to-be-good-boys-and-girls-club, it's being used as a school. I sign in under a list of faux names like 'Lord Fuckface' and 'Your Mum's Dick' by adding my own. I must be a bit late, or they've started early because when I walk into the room everyone's already sitting in a circle in utter silence.

"Darling, Darling welcome! Pick any seat you like." I choose the seat nearest the exit. I notice I'm sitting next to a rather gothic looking girl. She's dressed in full black. Black neck chocker, black nails, even her chain belt was black. The only splash of colour she had was the faint purple streaks in her hair. I'd never seen her before, and I doubt she's seen me either as she's not moved her focus away from her phone.

"As you guys are probably unaware of. It's Darling's last few weeks until here! Soon her course will be over and she'll be leaving us. But she'll be leaving us ready to make a difference in the world." There's this unsynchronised clap from about four people. It doesn't last long. The counsellor picks up this thin black folder from the side of his chair and places it open on his lap. "So Darling, what do you plan to do once you leave us?"

"Once I leave, I'd probably just wait for my ASBO to run out," there's a few chuckles at the mention "then I'd go back to my parents, and live the life they so desperately want me to live."

"And what does that consist of?"

"Being the good girl, following Dad or Mum's footsteps, getting married, having kids. Conforming to society." There's another set of laughs there. Everyone seems to be in a good mood today.

"Is that it? Okay. Sounds like you have no dreams and aspirations. How about you Raven?" The girl next to me must be called Raven because as her name gets called she puts her phone in her pockets and makes eye contact, with not just the counsellor but the whole room. She looks at each person sitting round her, except for me.

"Mine is to prove to my friends that we can change."

"That is a good goal! Self improvement, I like it." The counsellor throws a glare at me while applauding for Raven.

I spent the majority of the hour in confusion. What was his problem? My answer was honest. Before I knew it the session was over, and we were free to walk.

"Darling? Right?" It was Raven. It might have possibly been the first time she had spoken to me.

"Yeah. Raven?" She nods her head.

"Sorry this must be weird, but I reckon you seem like the kind of person to know this, and the only one who won't turn this into a big deal. I want to take this girl on date and she's into like fancy instagram shit like, but I don't want it to be crowded, or popular at all."

"I get what you mean. Do you plan on eating there?"

"I don't mind. I just want a place where we can talk, cause it's before a movie. I'm planning a pretty big day out."

"Okay, I know a place. You should try the Teashoppe, by car it's a couple of minutes away from the centre. Let me write down the address." She hands me her phone to type the address on notes.

"Tea?" Raven questions.

"From the description you've given me, it sounds like your girlfriend will love it. I've added my number down as well, in case you need help trying to find it."

"Woah she's not my girlfriend yet." She laughs. I return her phone to her and we make our way to the bus station.

We stand in silence for a while, and it's enjoyable. "What's the point in life, if we don't make a name for ourselves."

"What?"

"As far as anyone has proven, we only have one life, the one right now. So if we don't spend this life doing something for ourselves, what did we do? I'm sorry this seems random, but your response when sir asked you what you'd do after you left the therapy group, didn't sound like you were going to do anything for the rest of your life." Truth is I can afford to. Once I'm off of my ASBO course I'll go back to my parents. The money my Dad has in his left pocket is more than enough for my brothers and I to live comfortably.

"Yeah."

"A life with no dreams..." She's smiling to herself. A bus pulled up to the bus station. "You're still young, do something." Now she's gone. The bus she boarded sped off down the hill. But what did she mean by 'do something'?

 **400\. - Chase -POV- Chase - 400.**

"Hey Chase!"

"Hello Alistair, I'd like two cheeseburgers. One with tomatoes and ketchup and the other with lettuce and mayo." I knew why he was raising an eyebrow at me. He always does this.

"The second burger is for a friend."

"Sure it is. Just admit it Chase you buy two burgers to eat at home by yourself, because you're too embarrassed to eat here."

"It's not true." I pay him the money, and he walks off to cook the burger.

"Prove it then. I want to see that friend come to Five Guys." He hands me my burgers in a brown paper bag.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Legal reasons."

"Bullshit." He's laughing at me now. "You've thought of everything Chase." I've had enough of this guy.

"Bye Alistair."

"Come on Chase, stay with me. The shift gets lonely!"

"Bye!" This time I laughed. I was on my way to the car park when I noticed Cerise was standing behind a bush. I was about to approach her, but I heard multiple voices around her. Maybe I should leave her alone this time.

"-Did you go to the Teashoppe as requested?" What? The Teashoppe?

"Yes, but Darling wasn't there."

"But there were sightings -"

"Your reports were wrong! I went into a tea shop and made a fool of myself for no reason. Darling was not there. It was probably just the lighting that got everything mixed up."

"If you say so Cerise." What's this all about?

"If this is the case, she really may have moved to a different city. Come on let's get something to eat." At that moment I walked past them. Cerise had her hood up, but she knew I heard everything. We held brief eye contact before we were out of each other's view.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

 **No Rosabella in this chapter guys, but hopefully this makes things a bit more clear. I'm still new so I hadn't even realised anonymous reviews were switched off, but they're on now so feel free. Follow if you're interested in where this leads to, and let me know for spelling mistakes and that. Thanks for Reading, 400.**


End file.
